bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Read My Book (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Read My Book", Season 3, episode 5, 95th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Reveals Doc Hogg's Cookbook Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Jeremiah Tortoise Calls Bear Jeremiah Tortoise: {lifting the package} All right, I'm comin'. Hold your horses. {places it} The phone...oh, that's right! {picks it up} Hello? Bear: Hi, Jeremiah, Bear Here. Jeremiah Tortoise: Hello, Bear. Books, Just Reading a Book and What Do You Think? / Ojo Leaves {The word "Books" appears on two pages just like from "What's The Story?".} {An animated picture of Earth and cities in the future as a spaceship with an alien inside joins in.} Ojo: And, like another planet. {The second spaceship with another alien appears right in front of it.} {Various types of flowers show up on the screen.} {An animated cake and an animated clock show up. The clock zooms in and passes by.} This morning I rode on whale and flew up a balloon. Once a cow and I jumped high over the Moon. I went through a looking glass and...wow! That mirror shook! (Were you really there?) Nah! I was Just Reading a Book! I've been in deepest Africa And I've traveled way up North You've read about the Three Little Pigs (Well, I was the fourth.) I know Jack Sprat could eat no fat, because I was his cook. Were we really there? Nah, we were Just Reading a Book. A book can fly us into worlds we've never seen before Reading is like riding on your own meteor {A meteor passes by.} Now, Mary had a little lamb I know 'cause I was there And Goldilocks, she broke my chair Guess what, I was the bear We can search for buried treasure, join with Captain Hook You don't have to leave your chair, you don't have to go somewhere The adventure is right there by reading a book By reading a book! What Do You Think? Tutter Reads Mousey the Great Tutter: Ojo Reads Snow Bear and the Bee have a Picnic Ojo: Snow bear meet the bee friends at play have a picnic read it today. Books, Books for Everyone Bear: Well Ojo is right. This really is a good book. (hears laughing) Did you hear that? (looks at Snow Bear, hears another laughing) That sounds like shadow. Come on. Let’s go find her. (Leaving to living room) I know look here somewhere. Hey! Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together she’ll appear. Ready? (Started to sing) Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? (The camera pans) Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where could Shadow be? (He stopped singing with yellow horse rooftop and shout) Shadow! {Shadow magically appears right wall and laughs} Shadow: Hey, big old, Bear. I’m right here. Bear: Oh. Hello, Shadow. Good to see you. So what have you been up to today? Shadow: Oh, nothing much. Just sailing a breeze from tree to tree. Bear: Ooh. That sounds like relaxing. Well, Shadow. I was wondering would you and your Shadow friends tell us a story? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see what I can fancy for you today. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: Books, books, take a look! Boy: Look at all these books! Shadow: Once you start, you'll get hooked Man: And then the detective stood here, and the final clue staring him in the face and...Whoa! *gets pulled by a hook* (A photo of Earth is shown with a rocket underneath it.) Shadow: Books can take you any place, like flying around in outer space. Astronaut: *on speaker* Um... Houston, we need more books! *off speaker* Shadow: Books, books, about romance Princess: I hope this works. Frog Prince: Me too. *they both kiss* Shadow: Books about dance *a man and a woman dance together* Shadow: Books about marching, marching ants Queen Ant: Don't you just love a good march? *Other ants annoyed muttering* Shadow: Books, books for everyone, so come along and join the fun Emu: Read a book! Rhinoceros: Oh Yeah, read 2 or 3. Maybe more! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That was great, Shadow. Books are wonderful. Shadow: Well, I'm off. Pip and Pop Show Up with a Book Called Clamiana Jones Bear: Oh, look! No mail. {Cut to: The Otter Pond} Bear: Where are those two? They did call me, right? You heard them call me, right? {sighs} Oh, well. {points at something in the pond} Maybe this is a good spot to sit and think about what book I should read. Bear: (when he heard a voice) Who said that? Treelo Reads the Encyclopedia of Feathers (Cut to: Bedroom) Bear's Book Corner / Jeremiah Tortoise Arrives with the Right Book Bear: It's Called The Big Blue Book Of Stories And Rhymes. All: Oooooh. (chanting) Read It! Read It! Read It! Luna Tells Bear About the Book Club / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to Bear touching the red circle in the Upstairs Hallway.} Bear: Wow, we've had a great day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. {Bear flips the light off and comes up to the attic. Luna rises. Plants are rustling.} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. Am I mistaken or is today the day that you have your Book Corner? Bear: You're not mistaken, Luna. See, I was expecting a storybook in the mail, but I got Doc Hogg's cookbook instead. But Jeremiah finally brought the new book. Luna: What was it, Bear? Bear: The Big Blue Book Of Stories And Rhymes. And everybody loved it. Luna: Well, Bear, that's one of the most wonderful things about books, there are so many of them, you can read and read and read and never run out of really good ones. Bear: Wow, that is so true, Luna. Luna: Well, I'd better be getting back up in the sky, the moon's work is never done, you know. Bear: Sure, Luna, but would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to the Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh. I almost forgot. All: Read a book!Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts